Vortixx (Spherus Imperus)
A species native to the planet of Vortish, and primary members of the Vortixx Coalition. History The Vortixx people were one of the first which evolved to sentience, and were also one of the very first members of the Toa Confederacy. They established contact with the Confederacy when they had only just begun to become space faring, and had a dialogue between the two worlds for generations. When their species finally converged, a diplomatic undertaking resulted in the two becoming close allies, and the vortixx became one of the founders of much of Confederacy technology. However, a drastic societal shift led to women taking full control over the Vortixx people and becoming a matriarchy, using their position to oppress the masses of male vortixx. The civil rights abuses did not go unnoticed by the leaders of the Confederacy, who attempted to negotiate peacefully that the Vortixx Empress, as their leader was now known, to end the conflict. When she refused, the Confederacy called a Moral Conflict and went to war. This war would later come to be known as the "Conflict of Lavender", as the two factions were seen to be the most advanced and architecturally beautiful in the galactic community. Eventually, the fighting came to a stalemate, and the Vortixx withdrew into their own territory and formed the Vortixx Coalition. The Confederacy was wounded and never really healed from the confrontation. Skarthion grew dissatisfied with his position as a male beneath the women, and began an uprising, although he was executed. Bartherious negotiated the corpses of several thousand Vortixx in return for some technology from Teridax (Spherus Imperus), but besides this the Vortixx did not get involved with Teridax's attempted conquest of the Confederacy. When Skarthion was reanimated and gained independence following the defeat of Teridax and the Skull Legion, he returned to Vortish and led another uprising, which was succeeded when he killed the former Empress, Sybilia, and raised her as an undead in his cabinet of the dead. Since that time, Vortixx society has mostly reverted to be more equal, although women who are known to have held positions of power prior to Skarthion's uprising are persecuted, even by other female Vortixx. Skarthion now leads the Vortixx and uses technology granted to him by Teridax to better their society and arm them for war with the Toa Confederacy. It is unknown whether or not Teridax intends to keep his promise of using his powers to grant the Vortixx people more territory after the defeat of the Confederacy. Tools and Abilities Vortixx had the ability to use Kanohi masks, although typically women would not cover their faces as the attractiveness of a woman usually defined how powerful she would become. Women who wore masks were often shunned by the rest of society. Males, however, made extensive use of Kanohi and later used them to dispel previous social attidues. Most Vortixx were tall, usually more so than the average Toa, and possessed greater physical strength. However, they had diminished elemental powers as a result. Society Vortixx society was, prior to Skarthion's uprising, matriarchal and traditional, with the Empress believed to have been given by a Great Being. Women often had multiple husbands and would divorce or otherwise abandon them if they failed to provide suitable heirs. In general, men were used for labour, breeding, and the military, and possessed few rights. Men were not entitled to education, and only if powerful women took an interest in them would they rise at all in society. It was a common practice for Vortixx mothers to abandon male infants; a movement was later set up to gather these children and raise them, led by both men and sympathising women. Following Skarthion's reshaping of society, men and women have returned to being more equal. Education was improved even before Skarthion's uprising, giving Vortixx, in general, a highly developed and complicated writing and speaking style. This has led to some issues when discussing with other cultures, as they do not possess the knowledge necessary to adequately communicate. Their language is a sub-sect of the Confederacy's, however, and as such Matoran from the Confederacy are usually taught some of their language as well. Category:Vortixx Category:Spherus Imperus